Blueberry Cake
Blueberry Cake is a green Pegasus mare with moderate blue hair and indigo eyes. Her Cutie Mark is a cupcake. She is 17, like the Mane Six. Equestria Girls Fashionista Blueberry Cake is a Fashionista in Canterlot High. She is friends with Aqua Blossom, Normal Norman (her boyfriend), Scott Greene, and Rarity. Rose Heart doesn't like to talk to the other Fashionistas, though, so she and Blueberry Cake aren't really friends. Other Friends Blueberry Cake is friends with five other ponies: Tennis Match, Mystery Mint, Drama Letter, Starlight, and Cherry Crash. Personality Overview Blueberry Cake is a a friendly girl, though she is often insecure and nervous about how others see her. She is happy to be with her friends and likes to help others. Myer-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) Blueberry Cake had been typed as an INFJ, or Introverted iNtuitive Feeling Judger. She has the ability to think logically and work backwards, is creative, highly complex, and service oriented. Blueberry is sometimes tightly wound. Blueberry is extra sensitive as well. Although she has learned over time to accept criticism, it still bears a little sting. Blueberry is also very private about her things. Career Dresses Blueberry takes plain white dresses and accessories them, instead of creating them from scratch as in the case of Rarity. She often chooses to make her dresses confectionary related, such as muffins, cupcakes, and donuts. Baking Blueberry does a fair amount of baking on the side. She usually bakes muffins and cupcakes. However, it's just a hobby, though she is pretty good at it. Romantic Relationship Blueberry Cake is in a relationship with Normal Norman, know plainly as Norman. They started dating several weeks after Blueberry came to Canterlot High, and (in Equestria) shortly after she opened her dress shop. Norman and Blueberry have a very good relationship. Jealousy General Norman is friends with a lot of girls. Blueberry is sometimes very nervous he'll stop liking her, but she does her best to quell those negative feelings. Starlight Norman and Starlight have been friends since kindergarten. As a result, Starlight spens almost as much time with Norman as Blueberry does. Despite Blueberry and Starlight being close friends, Blueberry is paranoid that Norman will fall for Starlight instead of her. School Events Fall Formal Blueberry and Norman went to the Fall Formal together. Blueberry wears a yellow dress with a teal ribbon around her waist. Like all the girls, she wears her cutie mark, a cupcake, on a necklace. She also wears yellow sandals with teal socks. She is zombie-fied by Sunset Shimmer. Battle of the Bands Blueberry and Cherry Crash get into an argument during the Battle of the Bands "I can beat you!" ~Blueberry Cake "Ha! You wish!" ~Cherry Crash Blueberry, Rose Heart, and Aqua Blossom go to the band gathering together, though they don't make it to the final battle. Friendship Games In the main 3 events, Blueberry is an roller skater with Starlight. Gallery medium.jpg|Blueberry and Norman Medium.jpeg|Pony Blueberry Group hug by berrypunchrules-d7h993l.png|Blueberry with her friends nervous__much__by_berrypunchrules-d7qcppi.png|First Day of School- Nervous, much? blueberry_cake_with_background_by_berrypunchrules-d7bqai6.png|Equestria Girls blueberry_cake_rockified_by_berrypunchrules-d7qcs1q.jpg|on the "Rockified" EqG creator normal_norman_and_blueberry_cake_together_by_first_flakes_of_snow-d7btwsw.jpg|Blueberry and Norman in an embrace blueberry_cake_rainbowfied_by_berrypunchrules-d7u3357.png|Rainbowfied Blueberry Cake blueberry_cake__digital_by_berrypunchrules-d7u3358.png|Pony Blueberry Cake equestria_girls_background_character_mbti_chart_by_berrypunchrules-d7uz6px.png|INFJ Singing by berrypunchrules-d81uf80.png|Singing with Mystery Mint Medium-dieidiots.png|Shake your tail... 550859 safe equestria+girls balloon granny+smith rainbow+rocks spoiler-colon-rainbow+rocks background+human sweet+leaf captain+planet blueberry+cake.png|...Cause we're here to have a party tonight! Medium-2.png|What did she see?? 640px-Fashionista table EG.png|Listening to Rose Heart Have a laugh by berrypunchrules-d7ltjc9.png|#Laughin! Rose heart.png|HD! cake.png|Blueberry with her wings and ears :3 blueb.jpeg|SO CUTE! /)*3*( BlueberryCake.png|Smile and Nod Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Canon Category:Female